Robyn Blue
by MissNata13
Summary: Kindergarten Shane's first love.


****

For Aly, who gave me the sudden inspiration for another Kindergarten Shane, without her knowing she did.

**ENJOY!**

---

Robyn Blue

---

Mommy and Dad always talked about love and just recently Jason had his first girlfriend, which is why mommy explained love during the car ride over to school. Nate made a face and claimed he'll never fall in love because falling always hurts his knees. Mommy laughed. Jason smiled because he was in love and by the looks of it he wasn't hurting. I also loved someone: Miss. Tibby, the most wonderful women in the world besides mommy.

Mommy laughed at me, "One day Shane, you'll find a girl that isn't Miss. Tibby and everything will feel much different. Just like Jason found Kathy in Karate Class. But just because you found a girl you like does not mean any of my boys will be dating. That includes you Jason. I'm sorry but I can't let you, maybe in five years."

Jason frowned, "But I'll be thirteen!"

Mom nodded, "Then you can take her to a PG-13 movies, if I don't change my mind."

---

My friends and I were out in the playground for recess, when I discovered what my mom was talking about. Well, at least I think I know what she was talking about. Mitchie was yelling something at me because I stopped fighting in the middle of a battle. I let down my stick I used for a sword and walked over to a girl who was sitting underneath the trees by the sandbox. She was alone. So I abandoned my fight and walked over to this girl.

Up close she was much more prettier. Long lashes, bright green eyes, freckles, and curly blonde hair that reached her back. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi."

I couldn't speak.

"My name is Robyn Aly Blue, what's yours?"

I stared at her.

"I'm in first grade."

Nothing.

"You sure don't talk much." She traced her fingers on the sand. I'm sure she was writing out her name in cursive. _Robyn Aly Blue. _She's perfect. Wise with age, mature and she writes. I've only written the whole alphabet ten times now.

"I'm Shane Grey." I wish I could write in cursive too.

She smiled, "Your last name's a color too?"

And I knew Robyn Aly Blue was the girl for me.

---

I followed Robyn around for the next two weeks. She never minded that I was around, she invited me once to play 'House' with her friends and I played the dog. I didn't care that she always had her tea parties with her friends near the basketball courts while I had to hide behind the tree. She wanted me around. ME. One day I decided to tell my friends that I was going to tell Robyn Aly Blue to be my girlfriend.

"A first grader?" Matt asked.

Kayla shook her head, "Are you sure?"

Rodney adjusted his glassed, "My sister, Kathy, has a boyfriend. Mom isn't too happy that she has one and Kathy's like a billion years old!"

Ben shrugged, "I thought you loved Mitchie."

I stopped coloring, "Robyn and I are going to be boyfriend and girlfriend like big people 'cause we both can write our name in cursive and our last names are colors."

Kayla's eye's widen, "You know how to write in cursive?"

I grinned, "Jason is teaching me."

---

"Hi, Shane. You want some of my cookie? Mom packed peanut butter cookies and I don't like peanut butter cookies." Robyn haned me a big think chewy looking cookie. She must love me.

I sat by her on the edge of the sandbox, where we first met.

"Robyn, I love you." I said with a nod. Over the past weeks, I've been watching movies that mom watches. I can say that I am now an expert on how to tell a girl I love her. I tell her and then I kiss her. And I did. I kiss her and it was everything that Jason told me it would be. Fireworks and all. Robyn stood up and pushed me to the ground. She wiped her mouth and pouted.

"Have you not heard of cooties?!" And she ran away. That was the last time Robyn and I talked and I could understand Nate now. Love does hurt and now I have two bloodly knees to ask the school nurse to take care off. As a walked to the nurses office, not only did my knees hurt but my whole body hurt. I took in a sharp breathe of air and cried until Miss. Tibby rescued me.

---

****

=D

REVIEW!


End file.
